


Waiting In Line

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Conventions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Meeting Celebrities, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean gets a little jealous when they're waiting in line at a convention to meet his boyfriend's actor crush.  It doesn't help when he thinks the actor flirts with Cas.  Cas more than makes up for it later though.





	Waiting In Line

**Author's Note:**

> So today's word was "Long". I had no freaking clue what to do with that. I was totally blank. So I consulted **XHaruka17X** and then later **juicytree21** , and I came up with this little gem. I'm not spoiling the story with saying anything more here, so just read it, and then check the end notes. I can't wait to see what you all think.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, bear with me, I've never been to a convention, so I sort of BS'd my way through that part. I want to one day attend a convention, hopefully before I'm so destroyed by everything that is trying to shut my body down that I don't get a chance to actually enjoy one, but since I have not yet experienced what they are like, I used my imagination. Take it with a grain of salt. ;)

**Day 5~**

**Long~**

Cas was all smiles as they moved through the crowds of people, making their way towards a room that was labeled “Gold Pass Only”.  He felt a tiny thrill as he touched the one hanging around his own neck marking him as a gold pass member.

 

“What are we doing here, Cas?”  Dean asked.

 

“He’s in here.”  Cas replied excitedly.

 

“Who?”

 

“ _”Him_.”

 

“Thanks for that enlightening answer.”  Dean said dryly, but Cas was already flashing his badge and darting through the open door.  Dean flashed his own and hurried after him.

 

This room was crowded too and there was a pretty long line to get up to the tables where the guests were waiting to sign the autographs that Cas has been waiting all year for.  Cas had a passion for horror movies, something he shared with Dean, actually, and when he’d brought up that he wanted to come to this convention, Dean had been all for it.  So far they’d seen some really freaking cool stuff and met some really cool people.  Dean was still tripping after having met Elvira: Mistress of the Dark.  She’d starred more than a few times in his teenage fantasies and meeting her had been equal parts exciting and embarrassing.  Cas had just snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

As the line inched forward slowly, Dean read through the program again.

 

“Man, I wish George Romero hadn’t died.  I really wanted to meet him.”

 

“I know, me too.  It was on my bucket list.”  Cas agreed.

 

“You have a bucket list?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course, don’t you?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “I guess.  Coming here knocks one thing off.  Always wanted to come to a convention, especially a horror or super hero one.”

 

“We can do DragonCon next year, how does that sound?  And we’ll even dress up.  I think…I’d like to go as Superman.”  Cas said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Mmm, you’d be one sexy Clark Kent, but the thought of you in those tights is mighty nice.”  Dean’s grin was leering and it got Cas laughing.

 

“Oh, I’m sure.  You can be Lois Lane.”

 

“I’m more of a Marvel fan than DC.  Maybe we could do a pair from there.”  Dean suggested.  He peeked around the people in front of them.  They were almost to the table now.

 

“I _do_ like the Thor movies.  We could go as Thor and Loki.”  Cas suggested.

 

“Don’t you think your brother Gabe would be more fitting dressed up as Loki?  Bet we could bring him along and convince him to dress up as him too.”  Dean chuckled.  Cas grinned.

 

“I’m sure we could, and you’re right.  That’s more him than me, though you’d make a stunning Thor.  Oh!  You could be Captain America and I could be Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier.  Damn, now _I’m_ thinking about _you_ in a full body suit…” 

 

Dean patted his boyfriend’s butt as they moved up in the line some more.

 

“I’ll even work out more between now and then, so my butt looks fabulous in the suit.  You’ll drool.”

 

“So will everyone else.”  Cas pouted.

 

“No one else gets to see my butt except you.”  Dean kissed his forehead, smiling when Cas beamed at him.  Then it was their turn.  Cas pulled out his paperwork, proof of all the autographs he’d paid in advance for.  It was mind blowing to Dean how much he’d paid just to get famous people to sign their name to shit.  He looked down the table and realized most of these “famous” people he didn’t really know from Adam.

 

“So, who’s autographs are we getting anyway?  I don’t think I know these people.” 

 

“Sure you do.  Remember Insidious?”  Cas asked.  Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well this is Patrick Wilson, the main actor.”  Cas smiled brightly as Patrick smiled up at him.

 

“My name is Castiel, but you can just write Cas.  I’m a huge fan.  I love your work.”  He gushed.

 

“Well thank you, Cas.”  Patrick signed his name to an 8x10 glossy of himself and jotted down a short message.  “And thanks for coming.”

 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure.  I’m honored to have met you.”

 

Dean was a little starstruck there, he admitted.  He now recognized Patrick.  And he loved Insidious.  Good freaking movie.  They moved on to the next person.  She looked vaguely familiar.  It clicked when he saw her name plate in front of her.

 

“Oh!  She was the mom in The Conjuring!  That’s Lily Taylor!  She’s from The Haunting too!”

 

“Exactly!”  Cas nodded before turning his attention to Lily.  He greeted her warmly and went through the same gushing introduction.  She was sweet and Dean liked her.  Then they were moving on.  There were ten people at the table in total.  As the got closer to the end, Cas was getting more and more excited.

 

“I can’t believe I’m _finally_ going to meet him!”  He whispered excitedly.

 

“Who?  Who is it that you’ve been so damn eager to meet today that you had to wear a waistcoat?  You only wear those when we go out to dinner.”  Ok, so _maybe_ Dean was slightly jealous.  Cas was the type of person to wear baggy sweaters and corduroy pants for fucks sake, but he’d woken up early today to shower, shave, style his hair, and then dress in his tightest pair of jeans a blue button down, and a black waistcoat.  The kind of outfit that drove Dean absolutely nuts, except they were coming here, to the horror convention, not going out to a romantic dinner.  He felt he had the right to be jealous.  Cas smiled coyly as he leaned into Dean’s side.

 

“Dean Winchester, are you jealous?”

 

“Do I need to be?”

 

Cas’ smile fell away and he blinked in surprise.  “No, of course not.”

 

Dean eyed him as they moved to the next person at the table, Kate Beckinsale, the one person _he’d_ actually bought an autograph for.  He flashed her a smile and greeted her politely, giving her his name and watching as she wrote it out on the picture.  She smiled back as she handed it over, then she was making out Cas’ and handing his over.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I’m not upset, Cas.  I’m just not used to you… _not_ in sweaters.  They’re kind of who you are, and I love that about you.  Hell, when I met you, you had on that awful green monstrosity that swallowed up most of your body, and I still thought you were the cutest thing I’d ever seen.  I love you like this too, but you threw me when you got up today and dressed like this to come here instead of in one of your usual sweaters.”

 

“I admit, I’ve had a crush on him for years, but he doesn’t compare to you.  You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on.  I just…I wanted to look nice to meet him.  But I wanted to look nice for you too.”

 

Dean kissed his temple and smiled.  “Sweetheart, you always look nice.  You’re gorgeous, inside and out.”

 

They moved to the last person at the table and Dean frowned as Cas suddenly seemed to blush a deep red and offer up his gummiest smile to the man sitting at the table.

 

“Oh, I love your movies!  I think I’ve seen just about everything you’ve been in, you’re so talented!”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow and leaned around his boyfriend to read the name on the plaque.  Justin Long.  Huh.  Why did that name sound familiar?

 

“What horror movie do I know him from?”  He asked quietly so only Cas would hear him.

 

“Jeepers Creepers.”  Cas replied.  Dean tried to place the shaggy haired guy in the movie but he couldn’t.  And what the hell did his boyfriend see in the guy?  He looked like a homeless bum. 

 

“Well thanks, it’s nice to meet a true fan.  You, uh, seen the animated ones too?”  Justin asked.

 

“Oh, yes!  As soon as I heard you were in them, absolutely.  Mostly with my nieces, they adore the Alvin and the Chipmunk movies to pieces.”  Cas replied.  Justin smiled.

 

 “I don’t know if you hear it often enough or not, but I enjoyed Tusk as well.  I had the privilege of meeting Kevin Smith last year, and I told him how much I enjoyed the movie too.  It was quite interesting.”  Cas was making heart eyes at Justin, not that the man was really noticing that.  Dean sure was though.

 

“Yeah, that was not like anything I did before or after.”  Justin chuckled.

 

“My name is Castiel, but um, you can address it to Cas.”  Cas suddenly turned shy as he watched Justin write out his autograph.

 

“Well, it’s great to meet you, Cas.  That’s a really cool name.  You’re probably the sharpest dressed guy here too.” Justin smiled wide as he handed the autographed picture over.  Cas giggled as he accepted it.  He legit _giggled_ , and Justin smiled even wider.

 

“Alright, that’s enough there, hot stuff.  He’s with me, and you have other fans waiting for your attention.  We’ll be moving on now.”  Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him away so the lady behind them could get her turn.

 

“Dean, you _are_ jealous.”  Cas bumped his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling playfully as they made their way out of the room.

 

“I’m not jealous.”  Dean grumbled.  “You were just holding up the line.”

 

“Ok, darling.”  Cas smiled to himself as he hugged his pictures closer.  “Now we go see about meeting Charlaine Harris.”

 

“Who?”  Dean asked.

 

“Really, Dean, for someone that claims to love horror as much as you do, I would expect you to know the author of the book series that was turned into the True Blood series.”

 

“True Blood?  Heck yeah, let’s go meet her.” 

 

“I thought you’d say that.”  Cas smiled.

 

Justin watched them leave after two more people bypassed him and headed out the door.

 

“What’s so interesting about that guy?”  His handler asked.

 

“He’s actually seen most, if not all of my movies.  I don’t get that too often.  I also think…he has a crush on me.  His boyfriend wasn’t too happy about that though.”

 

The handler chuckled.  “They never are.”

 

“He called me hot stuff.”

 

The handler snorted and rolled his eyes.  Famous people.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean found a cool display where they could get their picture taken for $15 that was set up to look like a cemetery, so he forked over the money and he struck a pose.  When he realized Cas was still just standing there, he turned to look at him.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“You know how earlier I said I dressed up for other reasons too?”

 

“Yeah, you said that.”

 

Cas licked his lips and took a deep breath.  He exhaled slowly and glanced over at the photographer.  “This is one of those reasons.”

 

As Dean watched, Cas dropped to one knee in the fake graveyard and pulled a small box out of the pocket of his waistcoat. 

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Dean Winchester, I’m nervous as hell and I feel like you might be upset with me today, and I really hope you’re not because I love you more than anything in the world.  I dressed up today because I have been planning this proposal since the moment I knew we were coming here.  I love you, Dean, and the last seven years have been the best of my life, and I want a hundred more with you.  So, will you marry me?”  Cas opened the box, revealing a black ring with two rows of diamonds top and bottom.  Sitting in the center, engraved in exquisite detail was Dean’s beloved ’67 Impala.  Dean blinked but the tears spilled anyway.

 

“Yes, Cas, you damn well know I’ll marry you.  Get your ass up here!” 

 

Cas grinned as he stood back up and Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed him.  Suddenly the room erupted into cheers.  They looked around to see everyone, vendors, guests, fans, even security and staff had stopped to watch.

 

“I love you, Dean.”  Cas had tears in his eyes as he slid the ring onto Dean’s finger.  It fit perfectly, and damn did it look good there.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  I’m sorry I got jealous earlier.”

 

“It did seem like he was flirting with me.  I’m not interested in him like that though.  He’s harrier than I expected.  Too much like Sam.  I don’t like that.  Besides, I found the perfect man for me seven years ago when he walked into my bookstore looking for a used copy of Slaughterhouse Five.  I haven’t looked at another man since.”  Cas wiped a stray tear from Dean’s cheek and kissed him softly.  “We should totally have a horror themed wedding.”

 

“You’re morbid, you know that?”  Dean chuckled as they walked over to the photographer.  “Did you manage to get anything useful?”

 

“Oh, I sure did.”  The man handed them a ticket.  “For the newly engaged couple, I threw in a couple extra.”  He winked, and Dean smiled at Cas.

 

“Thanks, man.” 

 

“We could get married in a cemetery.”  Cas suggested.

 

“No, that’s taking it a step too far.”  Dean vetoed that idea.

 

“A haunted house?”

 

“Ok, I’ll consider that, Gomez.” 

 

Cas giggled.  “As long as I’m marrying you, I really don’t care where we get married.”

 

“Maybe we could get married right here, next year.  Think they’d let us?  Just us, my brother, your brother, our parents?”  Or just us?  Then do a bigger ceremony later?”  Dean asked.

 

“Let’s go ask now!”  Cas grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to find out if it was possible.  God, Dean loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> So was that what anyone was expecting? I sure hope not! XHaruka17X gave me the idea for standing in line but later when I was telling juicytree21 about it (for those that don't remember, juicytree21 is my daughter), she was like "That's great, but you need to have them waiting in line to meet Justin Long". And so this fic was born. I laughed hysterically as I started writing this, because I KNEW no one else would be writing this idea. I hope you all liked it and got a kick out of it. Haruka also requested jealous Dean, so I had to add that in too. It was fitting for this one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
